


Flashlight Revelation

by GarcysFlereal



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, cereal is featured but wtf not flereal?!, fluff as i procrastinate on my multichapters, garcy is cute so nyah!, what's wrong with me?! lol, wyatt is a moron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 16:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18641608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarcysFlereal/pseuds/GarcysFlereal
Summary: Wyatt finds out about Garcy when Garcia steals his flashlight.





	Flashlight Revelation

“Tell me again why you stole the flashlight?” Wyatt asked Garcia with a look of disgust on his face.

“Lucy likes mood lighting.” Garcia responded with a smirk on his face.

“That doesn’t make sense.” Wyatt shakes his head. “Why does Lucy need mood lighting?”

Garcia wets his bottom lip and decides just how much detail would be appropriate to give to Wyatt about his and Lucy’s own late-night activities.

“Denise doesn’t allow candles in the bunker and the fluorescent lights…” Garcia shakes his head. “We just don’t want to be together in complete darkness, Wyatt. Is that so hard for you to understand?”

“What do you two do in the dark?” Wyatt asks.

“Do I really need to spell it out to you?” Garcia laughs.

“Yes.”

“Ok, then…” Garcia pauses and nods his head at Lucy as she joins them in the commons area. He then proceeds to spell it out for Wyatt. “S. E. X.”

Wyatt’s eyes go wide. “I call bullshit.” He says with a huff.

“What’s Garcia bullshitting about now?” Lucy asks, standing next to her tall man.

“He says you two are having sex.” Wyatt says bluntly.

“That’s because we are, Wyatt.” Lucy says, grinning up at Garcia. “What do you think all my moaning has been about the past month?”

After Wyatt and Jessica’s rather loud late-night activities, everyone in the bunker knows – or should know – that loud sex can be heard throughout.

“I just figured that you… well… you know… with yourself.” Wyatt answers her question.

“There’s been some of that too.” Garcia says, wrapping his arm around Lucy’s shoulders. “A nice show for my benefit, right sweetheart?” He winks.

Lucy’s face is red but she nods her head, confirming. “Right, but… one or two times I’ve caught you thinking about me too.” Lucy nudges him,

“Oh?” Garcia teases.

“Don’t ‘oh’ me, Garcia… when I caught you, you kept on going… for my benefit, right?” She asks.

“No. I kept going so you’d join me, and you did.” He corrects her, knowing damn well that she joined her and definitely reaped the benefit.

Wyatt watches on in horror and a scowl on his face as Garcia and Lucy continue flirting back and forth with each other, referencing many times their masturbation. Wyatt can’t hear more. He just can’t. This is just… wrong. He shakes his head in disgust, as if trying to erase these mental images from his mind. He interrupts.

“WHY ARE YOU TWO FUCKING ANYWAY?!” Wyatt didn’t mean to shout.

Garcia and Lucy fall silent and look at one another.

“Should we tell him?” Lucy asks.

Garcia shrugs his shoulders.

“Tell me what?” Wyatt asks. He doesn’t like being kept in the dark.

Lucy looks at Garcia, and Garcia looks at Lucy. He gestures to her, encouraging her to continue. Lucy stands up a little taller and places her hands on her hips before casting a final blow to Wyatt’s hopes of every winning her back.

“We’re pregnant and I’m horny.” Lucy tells him.

Wyatt’s jaw drops. He spits and stutters, but words are impossible for him to form.

“Lucy…” Garcia whines, loving every second of this. “You forgot to tell him that we love each other.” He is trying not to laugh.

“Yes.” Lucy looks at Wyatt. “And we love each other.”

“LOVE?!” Wyatt intended to shout this time.

Garcia and Lucy simultaneously nod their heads to confirm.

“Who’s in love?” Connor Mason asks as he joins them, pouring himself a bowl of cereal.

“Lucy and… and… Flynn.” Wyatt answers, sounding like he’s about to vomit.

“Ah… yes… but we all figured that out a long time ago.” Connor eats a spoonful of cereal and swallows before adding, “Didn’t you?” He asks Wyatt.

“No.”

“Not really observant, are you?” Connor states his question as a fact that most everyone in the bunker already knows.

Wyatt feels insulted. He opens his mouth to speak, but he’s not exactly quick with comebacks either.

Lucy and Garcia share a look and Lucy takes hold of Garcia’s hand. She leads him toward the hallway.

“C’mon, Garcia…” She says in a raspy, seductive voice. “Did you steal the flashlight from Wyatt?”

“I did.” He raises his free hand to show her the flashlight.

“Good.”

The two of them disappear down the hallway and close their bedroom door behind them with a loud clank, leaving Wyatt and Connor alone as Wyatt is now faced with the truth that all of Lucy’s moaning at night – and sometimes during the day – is because of Garcia Flynn.


End file.
